


Fougère

by boblemon



Series: Fragrance Series [2]
Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 18:25:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1788823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boblemon/pseuds/boblemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun's new deodorant has pleasant side effects. He tries his luck with Ohno. (Implied Arashi/Jun)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fougère

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my livejournal [here](http://saigo-no-lady.livejournal.com/14496.html). Some slight changes have been made for smoother reading. Self betaed and a request fic for a fundraising for Japan drive on livejournal several years ago.

The next day things were sort of back to their regular routine, or at least Aiba appeared more sated than he had been the night before. They had a quick photo shoot together with the other members, and even _Nino_ didn’t notice anything different about the two of them--or at least he didn’t say so, like he almost always would. Jun caught a few _looks_ from Aiba across the room when their eyes met, but he didn’t grope him (more than usual) or whisper anything to him about their night together, and even though there was a new familiarity between them now, it was _right_. Comfortable.  
  
And Jun was curious.  
  
Aiba hadn’t mentioned the special smell that had been the object of his attention at dinner, and he hadn’t sniffed Jun at all after they had fallen asleep together either, so Jun thought he might have been mistaking the source of the interest.  
  
And then Leader said, “You smell good again,” gently, as he laid his head on Jun’s shoulder, the two of them sitting next to each other on the couch, the other three gone, Sho and Aiba taking pictures and Nino searching for coffee.  
  
“Really? Like what?”  
  
Ohno smiled at him lazily and took a big whiff around Jun’s neck before replying, “Like the ocean. Did you go fishing?”  
  
Laughing, Jun shook his head and emphatically said, “No. You’re the hobbyist, not me.”  
  
“Oh, I just thought…” he started leisurely, then trailed off and didn’t begin again. Instead he laid his head back on Jun’s shoulder and closed his eyes.  
  
And Jun had an idea.  
  
To test this deodorant thing and the hypotheses he had come up with, although most of them seemed outrageous and improbable.  
  
And who better to try it out on than Leader, whom he liked just as much as Aiba except Aiba was a straight forward affectionate kind of guy while Ohno was more like _no one will ever please me so why even try_. Like having sex with him would be some sort of conquest, even though Jun knew that that probably wasn’t the case.  
  
But anyway.  
  
“Want to come over to my apartment tonight?”  
  
Ohno perked up, swiveling his neck to look above him at Jun’s face, and then asked, “Really?”  
  
Something changed and Leader straightened, moving closer so that his chest was pressed against Jun’s shoulder and his eyes were twinkling in that cute old man way that he had perfected with his 30th birthday, but he still looked like he could be younger than Jun himself.  
  
“Yeah. I’ll cook you dinner,” he replied casually, wondering how he was doing this so smoothly despite the circumstances (like having an awesome night with Aiba only a day ago, being too timid to initiate a relationship with _anyone_ , let alone someone as amazing as their group leader, plus having another person as his target… although, he certainly wanted Ohno too).

Then without meaning to he added, “And we can make out afterward if you want,” still just as relaxed as before. Where had that come from?  
  
But his heart was beating quickly, especially when the change in Ohno’s eyes was obvious, glazing over, and his round face abandoning adorable for seriously sexy, and without thinking about it, the same feeling from before coming over him, that this was _right_ despite Aiba, despite Leader, despite Sho and that nothing could go wrong with leaning forward and gently kissing him.  
  
So he did.  
  
Just a light brush, a preview really, but he was pleased when Ohno sucked in a breath and closed his eyes just barely and pressed back. It _was_ perfect, this feeling of becoming a little more complete, of getting closer to his goal, whatever that might be.  
  
And then the moment broke and Jun pulled back, grinning widely and receiving one of the same magnitude in return, then reached forward to tickle Leader’s sides on a whim, knowing that’s where he was the weakest.  
  
He thoroughly enjoyed the way that Ohno tried to push him off, brushing his legs against Jun’s stomach and running his hands across his chest, although the touch wasn’t as hard as it should have been if he was actually trying to get away, and he was giggling. Jun knew he would never get enough of that sound and that he loved Ohno too and was willing to give a chance to the potential relationship they could just like he had done with Aiba.  
  
“I’ll be over at eight,” he whispered after they had settled down, and Jun nodded just as Nino came back into the room with a can of coffee. He took one look at Jun and turned away completely instead of making a comment about the pair’s compromising position, and proceeded to shuffle to the wide table opposite the couch, never facing him again.  
  
Jun thought it was strange, but it was Nino after all, the person he could understand the _least_ out of the rest of them, so he shrugged it off and stood to head into the hallway and maybe find some coffee for himself. If it was still weird later he would ask him about it.  
  
Instead of coffee he found Aiba first, beaming almost proudly and obviously waiting for something, and when Jun smiled back at him and started walking to the vending machines, Aiba fell in step with him.  
  
“So you’re going for Leader?”  
  
He almost tripped and landed flat on his face.  
  
“Good luck! But don’t worry. He likes you a lot too. We all do.”  
  
“Wh-what?” he asked shyly, glancing at Aiba, knowing his face was red in embarrassment, and then looked back at the floor almost immediately.  
  
“Why else do you think he teases you so much?”  
  
He let Jun think about those words, turning around completely and heading back to the break room. But Jun didn’t know _what_ to think about it because he had always assumed that his slightly-more-than-affectionate feelings for his bandmates weren't anything to act on. Somehow he hadn’t considered Ohno liking him, just as he hadn’t considered Aiba either.  
  
Maybe Sho wasn’t a lost cause after all.

 

  
  
Dinner went normally, although Jun realized that he wasn’t used to hanging out with Leader by himself and struggled a little with making conversation until he realized that the silence between them was just as nice as Ohno’s fluctuating tone of voice.  
  
And then they settled into his couch with two cups of coffee, and Jun remembered the night before when he had been here with Aiba, although the situation had been pretty different. Aiba’s smiling face and encouragement from earlier came to mind, and it was almost like he was happy to be able to share something he loved with Ohno… it was a weird way to think about himself, but Aiba’s attitude was similar when giving out food or showing pictures of animals to the rest of them, and now that Jun had made the connection he couldn’t get that idea out of his head.  
  
The person who started it, surprisingly, was Ohno. He sidled up to Jun and unabashedly buried his head in his neck, taking in what apparently was a very nice smell and then letting out a sigh of contentment. Of course Jun himself didn't think he smelled like ocean, but if that's what Leader thought it was obvious why he liked it so much.  
  
After a minute of basking, he boldly straddled Jun’s lap and happily settled himself on his thighs, running his hands through his hair and nuzzling him like a cat and Jun grinned in return, his hands coming to the slim hips as if they did this every day, gently pushing their way under Leader’s loose shirt.  
  
And then the nuzzling become kisses, and the kisses became harder and more insistent and Jun could feel Ohno rubbing himself against his stomach, a growling noise issuing from the back of his throat.  
  
His hands went to Ohno’s ass—how could they _not_ —and he groped, massaging the chubby cheeks and making the throat noises louder and then they were kissing again, on the lips with sloppy tongues and he couldn’t believe how hot this was, the other mouth sucking and stroking and doing all sorts of things Jun had never thought of before.  
  
But Jun wasn’t going to let him have all the fun. One of his hands slid around Ohno’s side, making him jerk a little as they ran over his sensitive ticklish area, and up to his nipple, pulling at it without reservations, distracting him, making him gasp and move his hips harder and eventually pull away so he could pant out _Jun_.  
  
“I love you. I love Matsujun so much,” he added, looking at him with dark eyes and twitching his face in pleasure as his nipple continued to be played with. “Please… Will you…?” he trailed off, raising one hand to his lips, his nails against his teeth in a slightly defensive position and he stared at Jun, waiting for an answer.  
  
“Let’s move to the bed,” he said, imagining Aiba from the night before, when this point in their activities had arose.  
  
And he calmly pushed Ohno off of him despite the fact that he thought that was impossible, and took his hand and walked him to the bed in the corner like they were newlyweds on a honeymoon.  
  
They stood in front of it together, both of them suddenly less anxious to get things moving and Ohno looking up at Jun shyly while Jun squeezed his hand.  
  
As tenderly as he could, he reached down and began pulling off Leader’s large shirt, revealing the tiny body that was hidden underneath, hard with muscle and tan in the places that would be exposed to the sun on his fishing trips, and Ohno leaned into his touches, first his stomach, then his chest and then his face as the clothing went over his head.  
  
And then his hips as Jun went for his pants. They pressed against Jun’s hands which pushed them back against Jun’s hips in turn, and although it was obvious that he needed to stop in order for them to get them off and move on to higher quality activities, it seemed like Ohno couldn’t control his body anymore and what it wanted.  
  
So Jun pushed him down onto the bed, smirking at the quick surprised look that promptly turned into simply disheveled, then undid the pants in precise movements, leaving Leader fully naked in a moments time.  
  
The shy look was back and Jun quickly remembered that Ohno didn’t particularly like being naked around people. He didn’t usually take showers with them, even after concerts when they were completely gross and covered in sweat, and it was _them_ , the ones that he loved like they were family and that he had known for over ten years and that he had done much more awkward things with. But they understood and didn't press him because they knew that Leader loved them and that he wouldn't make an issue out of it unless it was that important.  
  
And because of that, inside his head Jun thanked some invisible entity at the glorious sight he had now, of the smooth skin of Leader’s stomach that led down to his coarse hair and stiff cock and under that, the perfect rounded ass cheeks pressed against the mattress.  
  
When he looked back up at the pouty face, he found the tan skin there a light shade of red, but Ohno hadn’t closed his legs from the position he'd been left in, so Jun couldn’t be sure if he was simply taking the embarrassment or if he was turned on by the quite obvious once over.  
  
“Jun-kun… Take off your clothes,” he requested softly, pushing himself up on his elbows slightly to get a better view, not moving any of the rest of him as if to say _this is what you'll get if you comply_.  
  
So he did. First he pulled up his shirt, revealing his stomach and chest and then messing up his hair a little, but he didn't care because it was going to get messed up a lot more in a few minutes. Once that was done, he went to the belt next, moving slowly, _teasingly_ as Ohno watched with alert eyes, and when he undid the buttons on his jeans with movements that were gradually taking longer and longer to complete, he could see the sweat that had appeared on Leader's forehead and the parted lips that declared his anticipation of what was coming.  
  
And then, when they were loosened all the way, Jun pushed them down in one swift movement, stepping out of them and throwing them to the side with his foot, then placed his thumbs on the edge of his boxers, preparing to take care of them next, although he didn't actually do so for several seconds, after slowly revealing his own dark hair right above his obviously hard cock.  
  
Now he was naked too, except for his jewelry; a silver chained necklace, two similar bracelets, and a ring on each hand. But it would take too long to remove them and put them back in their proper spots, so instead he left them and focused his attention on the other man again, who was much more excited than when he had been undressed himself and begging for them to move on without actually saying anything.  
  
But Jun knew Leader, so he didn't make him ask, and instead brought out the packet of lube that Aiba had slipped him before they had departed that afternoon, which had been placed on his bedside table for quick access the second he had gotten home.  
  
Despite his jewelry, he coated both palms liberally, and finally went to work. One hand stroked Leader's cock, making him jump a little at the directness of it, and then, when he had gotten used to the new touches, the other one slid up his inner thigh, the back of Jun's hand caressing the skin lightly and making Ohno's legs shake.  
  
He spread them wider and Jun knelt on the floor between them, watching closely as the tip of his finger coated the outside of the tight hole and then slowly started pushing its way inside. It was difficult at first, but as his other hand continued to stroke the hard cock it got easier, either Leader trying to make himself relax or actually caught up enough in the situation that he wasn't doing it consciously.  
  
Really, it didn't matter to Jun either way, but he thought he'd help the process along a little, so he reached forward and began running his tongue over the wet slit of the cock in front of him, his hand jerking up the shaft in firm but leisurely strokes as he continued to loosen him up.  
  
Ohno moaned, his hand in Jun's hair, and it was sinful but exactly how he had expected it to sound, low but beautiful, like he always thought Ohno's voice was.  
  
After that, preparation moved along quickly even if Leader was clenching his ass a little when Jun finally found his prostate, but by then it was more than enough and it was finally time for the finale.  
  
Jun stood and stroked himself with both hands to transfer what lube he could, although it was really hard to stop with the way Ohno was losing his breath as he looked at him and wantonly arching his back in anticipation, and it was _hot_ just like Jun had thought it would be.  
  
When he climbed on top of him again, Leader wrapped his arms and legs around his body before he could do anything himself, kissing him aggressively and tangling his hands in his hair, and it took all of Jun's concentration to move enough to get his cock to the correct position at his ass, but once he was there he slid it like they had already been fucking for hours and hours.  
  
Ohno insisted on kissing him for a while longer, but when the thrusts started to become consistent, Jun aiming for where he had found the sweet spot before when he was teasingly preparing him, there wasn't enough attention from Leader to keep their mouths together, so instead he just continued to moan prettily and hold on like they were falling from the sky.  
  
He didn't say anything either. No swearing, or calling his name, or exclamations of how good this was, only the same moans over and over, but they were making Jun hot anyway, so it didn't matter.  
  
But he himself couldn't hold back gasps despite his position and let out, " _Fuuuuck! Leader!_ " on a particularly good, deep thrust.  
  
Then he remembered that this _was_ Leader, his precious captain who was shy sometimes and so cute and loved them and this was _right_ , the two of them together doing this, and that _he loved him_.  
  
Ohno had said it earlier and Jun knew that feeling now, of being so desperate and wanting so much but holding back at the same time because they weren't sure about any of this, of their relationship or how things were going to turn out or each other, and it was scary somehow, but _right_. He knew it was right.  
  
And because of that he couldn't stop.  
  
"Leader," he began whispering, his eyes half closed due to the pleasure coursing through him, "Leader, you're so tight, so perfect. _Leader_..."  
  
In return Ohno let out something more like a whimper than a moan, and bent his back upward at a particularly deep thrust that he received, Jun encouraged by the responses and finding himself spiraling into a torrent of emotions, mostly passion, but there was also excitement and contentment and a knowledge that Ohno had willing opened himself up enough that Jun could take him. Take _everything_.  
  
"Leader, I'm coming--" He hadn't realized until he had said it, but he was. "I'm going to come inside of you. So deep... _inside_ ," he gasped, fumbling for Ohno's cock despite the pleasure bursting through him and draining his attention.  
  
" _Please_ ," Ohno finally said in a tense, forced voice, then he stiffened, pushing his body up into Jun's--into his hand, into his chest, into his neck--as much as he could, the melody of moans still coming from him, and then they were both there, drowning in an aura of lust and want and _need_.

 

  
  
Neither of them could move from the bed when they were done, and after dicking around for a few minutes, they managed to make it under the covers and were snuggling together in the dark.  
  
"Leader... You don't like me just because I smell like the sea, right?"  
  
At first he thought that Ohno had already fallen asleep because he was quiet for so long, but he eventually received an answer, which was a confident, "No."  
  
Jun thought there might be something more to add, the things that Aiba had insinuated and confessed himself before, like _I've always liked you_ or _No, I like Jun-kun just the way he is_ , but there wasn't.  
  
He sighed. He didn't think he had made progress with his deodorant theory, but he supposed there would be more to consider in the morning, when he knew whether he had just wrongly seduced Oh-chan because he had smelled nice or if it was possible that two people loved him at the same time and were collaborating against him.


End file.
